Que se siente?
by PattoG
Summary: alguna vez se preguntaron que se siente estar rodeada de chicos lindos? pues aqui Hiromi en exclusiva nos responde!


Titulo: Que se siente?

Autor: Patzy-Chan

Fandom: BeyBlade

Pareja: Kai/Hiromi

Genero: Romance/Humor

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada aquí es mio… solo la trama.

* * *

"Que se siente?"

* * *

— Que se siente Hiromi? - pregunta

— De que estas hablando Hikari? – pregunta a su vez

— De estar rodeada de chicos lindos todo el día desde luego… - comienza a divagar

— Rodeada de chicos lindos? - pregunta confundida

— No te hagas la tonta… Max, Rei y Kai son muy guapos. Y tú pasas mucho tiempo con ellos. No me digas que no sientes nada de estar cerca de ellos. – se explica impaciente

— Bueno si son muy guapos… - responde vagamente

— Guapos? Por favor Hiromi es que estas ciega! Rei es atlético, moreno y su pelo es tan suave y brillante y esos ojos color miel… - continua divagando

— Lo se pero también es un sabelotodo, competitivo y muchas veces mete la nariz donde nadie lo llama… es demasiado curioso… - responde seriamente

— Y Max… con esos ojos azules como el cielo… ese cabello rubio y esas pequitas simpáticas luce tan encantador - aun divaga

— Si, pero también es demasiado hiperactivo y alegre, habla demasiado – de nuevo su tono es serio

— Sabes hasta el pequeñín de gafas es algo lindo… - esta pérdida en sus pensamientos…

— Manabu solo estaría interesado en ti si fueras el nuevo modelo de ordenador portátil. Ese chico realmente solo ama a su computadora. – deja de prestar atención

— Y Kai es tan sexy… - comenta en medio de su ensueño

— Si lo es – responde sin prestar atención

— y su cabello bicolor es tan único

— Es lindo – "muy lindo" piensa

— y sus ojos amatistas… serán lentes de contacto?

— No, ese es el color de sus ojos – los había heredado de su padre

— De verdad?

— Sip – y su madre había sido sumamente hermosa… ella había visto algunas fotos

— Su piel será tan suave como se ve?

— No, aun mas – suspiro perdida en sus recuerdos

— Me pregunto si es de esos chicos lindos que solo hablan de tonterías

— No, el es un gran conversador – Cuando estaban solos hablaba de muchas cosas… música, cine, Blade, historia… incluso de su familia

— Usara ropa interior de abuelito… o Boxers

— Boxers – un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al decirlo

— Sabes nunca eh estado tan cerca como para oler su colonia

— Especiada y picante con un toque de sándalo – suspiro intentando en vano percibir el aroma en el aire y por un instante le pareció que así era. Pero no seria probable, el estaba entrenando y ella en un centro comercial..

— Roncara?

— No, el no lo hace – respondió con seguridad

— Besara bien? O es tan frío en la alcoba como en la calle?

— Es excelente en todo lo que hace – comento con las mejillas aun mas encendidas

— Entonces… Rei es guapo pero curioso y entrometido, Manabu solo ama las computadoras, Max es demasiado hablador y Takao es un idiota insoportable – explico con calma

— Sip

— Pero Kai es guapo, sexy, sus ojos son naturalitos, su piel es suave, es bueno conversando, usa boxers, huele muy bien, no ronca, y es excelente en la alcoba correcto? – pregunto con los ojos clavados en el sonrojo de su amiga y su mirada perdida

— Sip

— Ahora Hiromi dime la verdad, desde cuando duermes con el sexy chico ruso? – pregunto directamente

— Hikari esta loca entre Kai y yo no pasa nada – respondió en voz estrangulada

— Hiromi… si no estas saliendo con el entonces la próxima vez que lo vea puedo besarlo? – pregunto entrecerrando aun mas sus ojos verdes

— Nooo… Digo si… bueno no se si el te deja esta bien – dijo con voz amarga al final

— Bien entonces lo besare y después lo convenceré de que me muestre "sus talentos" – comento burlona

— Hikari… - suplico

— Hiromi… desde cuando? – presiono con voz firme

— Demonios!! Un año!! Un año Hikari ahora eres feliz… hace un año que duermo con Kai Hiwatari!! – Grito ya molesta

— Hiromi… - la llamo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios

— Que? Ahora que? - pregunto de mala gana

— Mira atrás de ti…- comento con burla

— … - vio a su espalda a Takao, Manabu, Max y Rei mirarla asombrados

— … - Vio a Kai con una media sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

— Hola… Chicos… yo… este… - balbuceo

— No hace falta Hiromi lo escucharon… todo, al menos la ultima parte. – comento Hikari sonriéndole con complicidad a Rei

— Se acabo el trato Hiromi – comento con una sonrisa de depredador Kai antes de indicarle con un gesto que lo siguiera.

Demonios! Si no fuera por su amiga ahora podría evitar el momento de conocer al abuelo de Kai oficialmente unos meses más.

El trato era: mientras fuera secreto nada de presentaciones familiares.

Ahora viajaría a Rusia y enfrentaría al temible abuelo de Kai.

Después de subir al auto recordó que el trato era en ambos sentidos y se consoló con la idea del interrogatorio al que lo sometería su padre cuando lo llevara a casa.

Se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

"Prepárate para sufrir cariño" pensó Hiromi mientras veía el vehiculo avanzar velozmente rumbo al departamento de Kai.

* * *

Les gusto?

un comentario no les roba mas de unos segundos... ya se que les doy mucha lata con eso pero de verdad me gusta leer sus comentarios y escuchar si les gusto o lo odiaron.

les agradesco mucho a los que me dejan comentarios como por ejemplo:

Gabe Logan

Sweetcarmeen - Que por cierto tiene un nuevo fic en publicacion en esta seccion se llama "lista" si tiene tiempo pasen a leer!

Karla

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

Nelliel

arucard_524

Amy

entre otros mas que no logro recordar y tambien gracias a quienes agregan a favoritos y a todos aquellos que leen sin dejar comentario... de verdad muchas gracias.


End file.
